official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandpa Pig's Greenhouse
Grandpa Pig's Greenhouse is the twelfth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 224th episode overall. Synopsis Grandpa Pig and Granddad Dog are showing and sharing their lovely, tomato filled, greenhouses to Peppa and George. Plot The episode opens with Peppa and George going to Granny and Grandpa's house. In the garden, George spots a ball, in which he throws at the greenhouse. Grandpa then tells him that it is made out of glass and can break easily. He then throws the ball out of the way, but it ends up at Granddad Dog's greenhouse, who replies if he knew who was throwing footballs at him. He then throws it back to Grandpa Pig, who says that people who live in glass houses should not throw footballs, and then Granddad Dog says that he threw it first, nearly almost smashing his greenhouse in the process, and then Grandpa says that it is a pile of rotten old windows, while Granddad says that it is good enough for growing tomatoes. They then argue, as the narrator says that Grandpa Pig and Granddad Dog are the very best of friends. Peppa then tells him why she knew his greenhouse was made of glass if it breaks easily. He then replies that he grows plants in there, and takes the two to show them inside. Inside, Grandpa says that these plants like sunlight and glass lets the light in. Peppa then spots a plant, in which she calls it smells lovely, but Grandpa tells her that it is just basil, in which Granny throws the seeds in there and grows. He then says that the two can see something that takes real skill to grow, which is tomatoes. Peppa then says that they are very small, in which he tells her to eat one and see what it tastes like, until Peppa says that it is nothing. Grandpa then says to her that they're not quite ready yet, until Granny Pig comes by with a basket and asks him to give her some tomatoes. Grandpa says the said thing to Peppa earlier, in which could take a few weeks. Granny says that she could make tomato salad for lunch with it, until Peppa says that Granddad Dog is growing tomatoes, in which she says that he could lend some for her. As the three exit, Grandpa Pig says that he doesn't think they want Granddad's rusty old tomatoes. They meet Granddad Dog, in which Granny says if he has any tomatoes they might borrow. He then says that they can take as much tomatoes as they like, and as they are inside, Granddad says that the tomatoes have done very well this year, while Peppa says that Grandpa's tomatoes look a lot bigger than his, in which he replies that it doesn't mean any better. Granddad Dog then tells Peppa if she can taste one, while she accepts and tastes it, which she calls it the best. Granny Pig then says to him how he grew them. He then replies that he didn't really mean to grow them, he just threw some tomato seeds in the corner there and grows. He then tells Granny to fill her basket, due to his being too many to eat. As Granny picks one off, she then tells him that they're making tomato salad, in which then Granddad Dog brings up a great recipe for it. After Granny says if he can make it, he runs into a problem in which it needs basil and hasn't grown one yet. Peppa then tells him that her grandpa has basil in his greenhouse, and they show it to him as they go inside his said thing. Granddad Dog tells him if he knew the secret of growing basil, in which he replies that it's quite tricky. As he brings up the first step, he is interrupted by Granny Pig, who throws in some seeds in a pot and the basil grows. Granddad Dog replies to her if she knew if it grows itself, and Grandpa almost says an answer to it, but Granny replies a yes. Peppa then tells her if it is lunchtime yet, but after Granny says that they're starving. Granddad Dog then makes the tomato salad outside, in which he brings up steps: The first being tomatoes, the second with olive oil, third being a shake of pepper, fourth being a tiny pinch of salt, and last with the basil leaves. They then eat the salad, in which Grandpa calls the tomatoes marvellous thanks to Granddad Dog's greenhouse. He then eats a piece of basil, which he calls beautiful and Peppa says that it the best tomato salad ever, whioh gets everyone into laughter as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Grandpa Pig *Granddad Dog *Peppa *George Suppporting Characters *Granny Pig Minor Characters *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Trivia *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5